


Something Old

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 6 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 3





	Something Old

Alec’s something old was a necklace that was a family heirloom, given that on their wedding day.

The necklace was from Jace’s grandmother, as a welcoming into the family.

Jace’s something old was a stone that got turned into a hair clip, the stone was blue like his eye.

The stone was found from Magnus in one he found in Peru, he and Alec paid for someone to turn it into a hairclip.

Magnus’s something old was a pair of cufflinks given to him from Alec’s father.

They received their something old as a good luck charm on their wedding, and now those items are being burned with their bodies, a good luck charm in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
